


world is b&w, but not with you

by nervecore



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, but ends w fluff, chan was his first love, enjoy, its cute i swear, minho is colour blind already, minsung - Freeform, shortt, star tears disease inspired, starts ansgsty, up to u to interpret how things went between them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervecore/pseuds/nervecore
Summary: he must have been dreaming the whole time.only that he wasn’t.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	world is b&w, but not with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softvoice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softvoice/gifts).



> happy birhday kia!! hope you had a great day and that you enjoy this <3

love was always portrayed as such a great thing and without any hardships, that’s how they were putting it up on tv or in books. they were almost never mentioning the hardships one was going through when falling in love with the wrong person. it hurt, it felt like your heart was being torn apart and stomped on, leaving you only with the marks of pain you endured after finally being able to get over it. and the one you suffered in the world minho lived in… was more harsh than in others’. when the love wasn’t reciprocated, you were prone to something known as star tears disease. it would start simple, your tears would start getting a more intense colour and with time it would start taking the form of stars, having a wide range of colours. if your love for that person wasn’t going to disappear soon, you were prone to becoming colour blind. of course, another way to get rid of that happening, was if the person was in love with you as well. or in the worst case, you had to suffer a surgery that would have let you never love again. when a second love isn’t reciprocated, the person would lose sight completely and would be taken inside a special place for those who suffered two unrequited loves.

and minho was afraid to go through that for the second time, he didn’t want to end up in such place and not at such a young age. when he was asked about his first love, he would always feel regret and despair, because he wasn’t ready to talk about that. some would call him dramatic and other would show him empathy. it happened some time ago, but to that day, minho was still hurt. he did get over it for the most part, but it left him with emotional scars and it always made him sad when he had to talk about it. people stopped to ask him about that after some time, but that didn’t mean the boy didn’t experience flashbacks from everything that happened.

and it wasn’t like he could ever forget about it. the person who made him feel so many things and lose the colourfulness of the world was no other than his best friend, who he saw frequently. of course, chan was aware that he was the reason why minho became like that, but he couldn’t own up to it. it was not his fault he didn’t have the same feelings for minho. that wasn’t how love worked and minho was aware of that, but chan haven’t felt the same way so he still had the chance to see the colours of the world. he was sad for his best friend, but he couldn’t do anything more than be there for him and try to talk him out of his beliefs that to love is wrong and should be demonised.

however, chan was sure that at some point minho would find someone to give him the love he deserved. but minho didn’t see that kind of half of the glass.

but who could blame him? he was scared of getting his sight taken away forever just because of a stupid thing called ‘love’. he had other things he enjoyed and he wouldn’t be able to do them if he wouldn’t have his guard on when he had to. he was rejecting people trying to approach him and wasn’t that warm with chan anymore as well. people were calling it paranoia, he was calling it self care.

however, there was one person who was weirdly understanding him and that bothered minho to some extent. he was so used to being called dramatic or even worse things because of his way to view things. but not that one person. as much as he was finding it bizarre, that made him have some sort of interest in them. but of course, he was always telling himself that he couldn’t just drop his guard so easily for one boy he had in the dance class he was leading.

han jisung.

god, the way his name sounded in minho’s mind whenever he was looking at him during the practice or the breaks he was giving to those who were in the class. there was something strange about him and about the way he was carrying himself around in the world. of course, as the universe was giving: he did ran in jisung around the city before accidentally and he had always the same bright and warm aura he was giving out even during those two hours he was spending dancing or talking with the others.

minho couldn’t understand the boy. he seemed very carefree and nice to everyone and that was exactly what made the older more tense about the younger’s presence. jisung did try to approach minho on several occasions with different excuses, but he rejected him every time. it was weird how he kept that on, though. it felt… out of place, but when he told chan about that, his best friend only advised him to try and give the boy a chance.

of course, minho wasn’t about that life, so he kept trying to keep his distance when it came to jisung, no matter how the interesting he could have been coming across. he couldn’t afford for something to potentially disturb his life.

especially not han jisung.

but obviously, the universe was against minho’s thinking. why? because at the start of a new dance, he promised to the one to perform it the best a prize, whatever they might want, but not big or anything. and well… the winner was no one but the person he wanted to ignore. the older thought he was going to explode, but he asked the younger politely what he wanted and his answer was exactly what minho did not want to hear, under any circumstance. god damn it universe.

“a date with you.” jisung simply let the words roll off of his tongue, with a grin on his face, knowing probably that minho wanted to protest against that.

but minho didn’t, even if he wanted to.

“fine.” he said and that’s when everyone started to let out enthusiastic sounds or grin at the situation. minho felt heat rising to his cheeks level and dismissed the class. “just call me and tell me when.” the older said in a rush and left, feeling like he was about to embarrass himself.

of course, for minho it seemed too surreal and hoped he just dreamt that or that it never happened, but unfortunately for him and fortunately for the date he was sitting across from in a cafe, it did happen. jisung was quick with his call and arranged a date exactly the day after. the younger was even more bold than before and it made minho feel weird for whatever reason. he could not recall someone who had such ‘strong’ interest in him and doing so much in such a short time.

scoring a date with him and arranging it in the shortest time possible.

he must have been dreaming the whole time.

only that he wasn’t.

and the date went by better than he expected. he decided during it that if jisung made it so far, he could let his guard down for once. and he did, for the sake to not hurt the younger by any means. so they talked. about themselves, about life experiences, about everything and nothing at all. it felt nice… minho didn’t have such conversations in depth with someone in so long. it felt like he didn’t have a care in the world once again and he loved the feeling.

and he thought it might go away as soon as the date with jisung would end. but he was wrong, because since then he started to slowly but surely accept going out with the younger more and he was day by day, becoming more and more of the nice things around the world. he wasn’t seeing only the empty half anymore. he realised how his fear of being hurt again, even if it was justified, what he experienced wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. yes, he lost sight of colours and all of that, but it was something which made him more aware towards the people around him and helped him to read the people he had as friends. see the signs and help himself to not fall in love with the wrong people. he was able to protect himself without being cold or distant.

of course, jisung wasn’t the one to take the pride for doing that to minho, he only showed him some things he missed and then minho realised how life might be too short to be hesitant about something called ‘love’. everyone could agree how the ‘punishment’ people were getting for not being loved back by who they fell in love with was harsh. but taht’s how life was in general. harsh, so why couldn’t minho make it brighter, despite the hardships he encountered along the way?

his world was in black and white and it was sad, that didn’t mean he could colour it with other kind of things. the people in his life and who cared about him. with the things he enjoyed. with the conversations and going outs he had with the people dear to him. there were so many things he could either feel accomplished about or proud of.

the stars decided to take one thing from him, but they gave back another one which was not only making up for the loss, but was better than what he had before. he wasn’t scared anymore. he was confident he could do great in the life he was given without any other major repercussions.

and that was beautiful to see. the growth he went through. it was inspiring, not only to his own self, but also jisung who maybe was the piece of domino who made that kind of change possible for minho. there were a lot of maybes and what ifs about the situations. maybe if minho tried earlier to see the beautiful in things, he wouldn’t have had met and get to know jisung like that. and what if minho was never going to get better about himself and the world surrounding him?

but those were forgotten in the past by the time the two were having their seven date. it took a long while for minho to accept to go on ‘real’ dates for jisung, yes. he enjoyed his presence and the younger as a person in general, but he had to make baby steps towards love and jisung respected that. he never tried to convince him otherwise and minho was grateful for that, because if that was to be the case, he probably wouldn’t have been cuddling with the younger, while watching a movie together.

of course, the older wasn’t experiencing the same thing as jisung in terms of vision for the movie, but he didn’t really care about that, he loved the time he was spending with the other more than the activities they were doing together. and in fact, he wasn’t paying that much attention to the tv as he was looking at the younger in his arms who was focused on the screen and trying to solve the big question of the movie. he looked cute like that, so it made minho smile, which made jisung take his eyes off the device and move his stare on the older.

“i know i’m beautiful and all that, but if you want to stare at me, don’t do it while the movie is playing, min.” jisung said with a pout and sit up, trying to face minho during his ‘angry’ comment.

“please.” minho chuckled and rolled his eyes. “don’t act like you don’t enjoy the attention.” he attacked back and jisung felt the rush of blood in his cheeks.

“you’re talking nonsense.” jisung scoffed and crossed his arms against his chest, looking at everything but the older.

“am i though?” minho let out a chuckle again and went closer to jisung, being just few centimeters away from the other boy’s face. “i know i don’t see colours, but i still can tell you’re probably blushing.”

“what does-” jisung started to ask, but minho cut him off.

“it means that my world is black and white, but not you.” the older said and smiled, to which jisung instantly melted. his eyes softened and took minho by his shirt, pulling him to close the gap and giving him a sweet short kiss. if the older was going to say any more words related to that, the younger would probably end up being too much a softie, so he had to do the same to minho.

he couldn’t be the only so much in love with the other. nu huh.


End file.
